


Run Away With Me

by AmericanDude



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous Relationship, Drabble, M/M, discussing your dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanDude/pseuds/AmericanDude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A starlit sky can inspire even the most simple of dreams.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Packing a bag, we're leaving tonight when everyone's sleeping, sleeping</i><br/>Let's run away<br/>I'll run away with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Away With Me

**Author's Note:**

> i listened to "run away with me" by carly rae jepsen on repeat the whole time i wrote this

“Hey.”

Kuroo looked over at him, the lights from the windows high above and the stars even higher reflecting off of his face, and it makes Bokuto more nervous, if that was possible. “‘Sup, Bro?”

The familiar nickname brought Bokuto back down from his nerves, and he licked his lips nervously. He looked up at the stars, the endless blue of the night; at least the shadows could hide his face, if it had a weird expression. Who knew, he sure didn’t. He let out a breath to calm himself, and then spoke. “Have you ever thought of just. Leaving?”

Even though he was looking up at the sky, he saw Kuroo look over at him out of his peripheral vision. He thought that Kuroo was giving him a funny look, maybe, but he didn’t have the confidence to look over.

“Leaving?” Kuroo asked, and his voice sounded a little skeptical, but curious, so Bokuto felt it was okay to continue, probably.

“Like,” Bokuto started, reaching up to rub the back of his neck. “Y’know. Running away. Not forever, but like, disappearing for a weekend on an adventure. Going somewhere you’ve never been.”

Kuroo laughed, and Bokuto immediately turned to face him, hackles raised; what was so funny? It was a serious question! But Kuroo apparently noticed his distress and waved him off, shaking his head. “Duh, man. God, you scared me for a sec. Thought you were thinkin’ bout leaving me all alone in Tokyo and running away to go live in like, Miyagi or something.”

Bokuto calmed down at that; heart fluttering a little at the fact Kuroo would miss him, but of course he would, wouldn’t he? They were best friends. They were everything. “No, no. I’m broke as fuck, man, and I got the team- but uh, back to the, Leaving Thing. I just- one day I wanna take a bus as far as it goes and get off in some unfamiliar city and explore. See the stars from the top of a mountain, or a roof. Where the skies aren’t diluted with city lights.”

He felt silly, having said it out-loud; it made a lot more sense in his head, and he was about to laugh it off and make a joke, but then he glances over at Kuroo and he’s smiling at him, in that reassuring way he does when he  _ knows  _ Bokuto is about to get self conscious, and it makes him feel a little better.

“That sounds amazing,” Kuroo agreed, stretching his arms above his head and then flopping backwards onto the grass, pulling Bokuto down with him after a minute. Laying on the bumpy ass ground wasn’t either of their idea of Premium Comfort, but it was the aesthetic of the matter that counted, laying next to your best bro outside of the cabin your teams were jam packed in together for another training camp.

“Yeah?” Bokuto pressed eagerly, wanting Kuroo to give a little more detail into his response, which of course he immediately picked up on, because he’s Kuroo and no one understands Bokuto quite like him.

“Yeah. I can just… mm. Laying on the beach, maybe. With a blanket under you, and it’s warm out, but not hot. Nice enough for the ocean wind to feel nice,” Kuroo suggested, and it’s his turn to feel sheepish, a little shy; not that either of them had any reason to be. This wasn’t normal for them, maybe, but they’d discussed stranger things.

“Bro,” Bokuto said, amazed; closing his eyes for a moment to try to picture it. He let Kuroo’s words run through his mind and paint a picture of them at the beach together, climbing a mountain, jumping off of waterfalls, breaking into people’s backyards to pet their dogs; and he sighed through his nose, reaching out to grip onto the sleeve of Kuroo’s t-shirt, sorta as a comfort thing that grounded them together. “What if we did it? What’s stopping us? Why can’t we?”

Kuroo leaned up on his elbows and turned to look at him, studying; probably trying to gauge the level of serious Bokuto was being, but he’d never been more serious in his life.

There was nothing he wanted more than to run away with Kuroo, even if it was only for a few hours.

“Yeah, Kuroo agreed after a moment. “Let’s do it.”

Bokuto shot up, jumping up onto his feet and reaching for Kuroo’s hand to pull him up, trying to tug him down the hill and towards the bus stop; but he couldn’t get that far, stopped by Kuroo’s laughter and his insistent refusal to get up before he could even get him up off the ground. “Whoa tiger, calm it down; it’s midnight. The busses are closed,” Kuroo said with a grin, getting up only once Bokuto had stopped tugging on him. “Besides, what would our teammates think if we suddenly disappeared together?”   
  
“Nothing that they don’t already tease us about,” Bokuto shot back immediately, lips curling into a grin. “Later, then? Like, next weekend?” 

Kuroo only smiled, returning the excitement that was rolling off of Bokuto in waves, giving the hand he was still holding a firm squeeze. “Yeah. That sounds good.”

**Author's Note:**

> they accidentally forget to get off the bus and ride the entire loop back to where they started, but its okay bc they fall asleep on each other. gay
> 
> this is my first haikyuu fic and my first time writing either of them please. please give me concrit on my characterizations. please. hit me up on that tumblr @b0kuroo.


End file.
